


Rakish Prince

by Notsalony



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fingering, Forced Nudity, Forced Public Nudity, Groping, Hand Job, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Kinktober, Love, M/M, Milking, Public Nudity, Public Orgasm, Public Undressing, Revenge, Train Groping, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Ben is usually so well behaved in public, but there are two things that get him going.
Relationships: Ben Florian/Harry Hook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Rakish Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Kinktober gift for 5 for “train groping” day.

Ben had a problem. He knew he had a problem. But he didn’t know what to do about it. His problem… his two addictions. The first was chocolate. He was ashamed to admit that he would do almost anything for it. The sweet milk chocolate… it was enough to make his dick hard some days. And on more than one occasion he’d needed to find something to hide just how often and rampant _that_ problem was.   
  
But it was his other addiction that might get him in bigger trouble. And he was acutely aware of how much trouble it could get him in. But as he sat there, hiding in plain sight on the train he knew he was in serious trouble already. His other addiction? Harry Hook’s ass.   
  
It was glorious. The perfect bubble butt in those snug jeans. He’d flirted with Ben once, and then bent over in front of him, his low rise jeans sagging just enough to show the beginning of the swell of that perfect ass. And Ben had blushed and turned away, faining that he wasn’t interested in that… or Harry. But that little flick of his eyes down while he was tied up let Ben know Harry had seen how tented his jeans were from just Harry bending over.   
  
“Sure you’re not.” He patted Ben’s cheek before resting his hand on Ben’s swollen need. “Sure you’re not.” And then he’d been gone. He hadn’t seen him again for months later. And then he’d been in even tighter jeans. Ben had had to deal with not just a boner but his fangs coming out every single time Harry bent over an object and pushed his as s out at Ben. It’d made planning things difficult.   
  
When the crisis was averted and things were settled down, Harry had made a point of sitting on Ben’s lap during a private meeting. Ben had been embarrassingly hard and Harry had ground against him. He’d begged him to stop and he’d told Ben to make him. He’d thought about pushing him off till Harry mentioned that if he moved though they’d both see just how _much_ Ben had enjoyed it. So he’d sat there nearly ready to blow his load before Harry got up and left, headed out to go do his own thing.   
  
Granted Ben had had his agents keeping track of Harry’s location. It had resulted in him knowing that Harry took this train to and from where he was living to where he was working. Knowing his schedule had allowed Ben to plan this. He was going to get even with Harry for being such a tease today. He was busy reading a book so with a nod, the people he’d had seed themselves into the train so that they weren’t out of place, moved in and surrounded Harry. He glanced up, realizing the train was packed and shrugged it off, trying to get comfortable as he held the hand rail and went back to his book.   
  
Ben got up and made his way through the crowd. They parted to give him access and moved to not look at what was going to happen. They were pretty sure they knew where this was going and didn’t want to have to say what they might have witnessed. Ben stood behind Harry and grinned at that delicious ass so brazenly shown off in those tight pants. His hand cupped it and Harry’s head shot up but he couldn’t turn enough to see who was behind him.   
  
“Thanks for the admiration… but…” Harry started.   
  
“Oh I intend to do more than admire.” Ben whispered against Harry’s neck.   
  
“B-ben…?”   
  
“That’s King Ben to you…” His hands were squeezing and fondling the pirate’s ass.   
  
“Wh… we’re in public…” Harry’s face went crimson.   
  
“Oh I’m aware. It took a while to set this up… but.. I wonder… _how much are you liking this…_ ” He reached around and cupped Harry’s groin, finding him already hard there. “So you do like it when I notice your ass…”   
  
“yes…” Harry blushed, unsure where to go with any of this as that hand held on before sliding up to start undoing his belt. “BEN?!” His voice high.   
  
“Such tight pants… restricting what I can do… “He undid the pirate’s belt and unzipped his jeans. The slack in the pants revealing how he’d not been wearing anything under his pants, much to Ben’s amusement.   
  
“What’s so funny?” Harry blushed harder.   
  
“I do believe this is going to be a very fun trip for me…” He knelt and pulled Harry’s pants to his knees, revealing his swollen manhood and ample ass to the guards who were all through the train car. Ben’s hands began to map and explore every inch of the other boy’s ass one going to cup each massive cheek before parting them to look at his tight hole. “Such a lovely slight…” Ben grazed this thumb across the tight flesh while his other hand reached around and cupped what lay before the once villain.   
  
“Someone’s a big boy…” Ben chuckled as he slowly stroked Harry before pulling his other hand back and spitting on his fingers. “I wonder how tight you are…”   
  
“B-ben?” Harry bit his lip, trying to focus on relaxing as the King’s fingers found him and began to work him open. “F…FU…FUCK….” He whimpered.   
  
“Close, already?” Ben smirked into the boy’s neck as he added another finger.   
  
“fuck me…” He whined high in his throat.   
  
“Oh that will come, but for now…” That second finger curling with the first against his prostate making Harry give a strangled cry as he shot his load against the glass of the train, they were fast coming into the station. Faster than Harry’s orgasmic shattered mind could process he was redressed and the crowd left him slumped against the glass, his breath hot on the cold glass.   
  
“why?” Harry turned to look at the King as he headed to the exit.   
  
“To teach you a lesson. The next time you tease me with the glory of your ass, know that I’ll fuck you and it’ll be glorious enough that you might never leave my bed chamber or wear clothing to tempt me or to stand in my way of having you.” Ben turned and stepped off the train, Harry ran to catch up with him.   
  
“And if I want that…. Now?” Harry bit his lip.   
  
“Then leave the pants on the train and follow me to the royal carriage… I’ll begin your training in the arts of pleasure on the way back to my bed.”   
  
“yes sir…” Harry held himself before his hands shakily removed his belt and then undid his jeans before dropping them to step out of them and step off the train, half naked and fully erect as he went to the King who gripped the back of his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss.   
  
“Mine.” Ben growled, his fangs out as he looked Harry in the eyes.   
  
“yours.” He nodded and was led away to his new life, spreading his thighs for the horny King who would do everything in his power to pleasure the once pirate. But that, is another story.

**Author's Note:**

> Little by little I’m edging my way through these things.


End file.
